<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Letters by LilyBlackFlower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313201">Love Letters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyBlackFlower/pseuds/LilyBlackFlower'>LilyBlackFlower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyBlackFlower/pseuds/LilyBlackFlower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien, vasculhando o quarto de Pip, acaba achando uma caixinha com todas as cartas de amor que Phillip já escreveu.</p><p>Soft/Fluffy dip, mensão de Pip x Estella e Pip x Rebecca</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Philip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bem, eu fiz isso como um presente de aniversário para mim mesmo e também desejo um feliz dia dos namorados adiantado 💚🌵</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phillip Pirrup - mais conhecido como Pip - sempre foi meloso quando se tratava de amor, todos os filmes de romance, as canções, os livros, desde que ele aprendeu o que era ele realmente se apegou ao romance e esse tipo de entretenimento.</p><p>Quando ele se mudou para aquela pequena cidade gelada de montanha esquecida chamada South Park, localizada no meio do nada nos EUA e começou a softer com o bullying, a mídia romântica não só se tornou um de seus maiores interesses, mas também uma forma de lidar com seus sentimentos e hematomas emocionais - também os mentais e até físicos com o passar do tempo -.</p><p>Claro, não era divertido para Phillip estar tão interessado no amor enquanto todos ao seu redor o desprezavam completamente; Como ele entraria em um relacionamento se ninguém se aproximasse senão para zombar dele?</p><p>A última vez que ele se envolveu em um relacionamento como aquele, não foi exatamente encantador - Estella Havesham podia ser muito cruel, bem, Phillip não a culpava, sua mãe era um caco que bagunçou completamente sua percepção de ética - e ele acabou em menos de dois dias.</p><p>Então, todos os dias, quando as aulas acabavam e ele estava em casa, ele ficava triste e se perguntava por que ninguém queria estar perto dele.</p><p>"Talvez o problema seja meu cabelo? Devo mudar um pouco? Ou minhas roupas! Eles zombam desse ponto com muita frequência - mas suponho que não seria capaz de mudá-lo; amo meu estilo demais para isso.." e assim iria ser até que sua cabeça se enchesse de inseguranças e ele se cansasse, indo dormir tristemente sabendo que o mundo demonstraria seu ódio contra ele por nada, novamente.</p><p>Mas mesmo com tudo isso, Phillip era um otimista! E ele orou para o seu próprio e até para outros deuses, orou muito para encontrar alguém que não iria simplesmente virar as costas para ele sem lhe dar uma chance antes.</p><p>E, bem, as pessoas dizem que a fé é a maior força de um ser humano, embora eu pessoalmente não acredite nisso.</p><p>Ao final de meses contínuos de lágrimas e tristeza, suas orações incrivelmente foram atendidas! Mesmo que não fosse exatamente de quem ele queria, ele estava feliz o suficiente apenas por ter alguém.</p><p>O novo amigo de Phillip se chamava Damien Thorn, que se autoproclamou o deus da escuridão, do caos e disse que traria o começo do fim.</p><p>Mas claro; é bem óbvio que Phillip não acreditou nele a princípio, mas como tudo é possível naquela cidade da montanha odiada por Deus, Damien realmente era o anticristo - fato confirmado mais tarde, quando Damien fez uma bagunça no refeitório da escola e transformou um colega de classe de ambos, Kenny McCormick em um ornitorrinco - e algum tempo  mais tarde revelou que ele estava lá para responder às suas orações.</p><p>Embora a maior parte do que ele fizesse fosse distrair Phillip de suas tarefas e bagunçar seus interesses, o loiro gostava da companhia.</p><p>Com o passar do tempo, as horas se transformaram em dias, dias em semanas, semanas em meses e, finalmente, meses em anos, quatro longos anos.</p><p>Ambos aprenderam detalhes e gostos um do outro sobre os quais ninguém mais sabia ou se importava, sobre como Damien gostava de ser abraçado quando estava com sono.</p><p>Eventualmente, é claro, ambos começaram a se encontrar em suas respectivas casas - ou castelos, no caso de Damien - e dormir lá.</p><p>E uma noite com Phillip dormindo, Damien estava revirando seu quarto, tentando encontrar qualquer coisa para se entreter, e foi quando ele encontrou as cartas de Phillip - mais especificamente; cartas de amor -.</p><p>Damien obviamente sabia sobre o interesse de Phillip pelo romance e como ele amava esses clichês, mas ele não o imaginava realmente escrevendo cartas, principalmente feitas com tanto cuidado.</p><p>Elas estavam todas colocadas em pequenas pilhas dentro de uma velha caixinha de sapato, todas arrumadas em ordem de data, e embora Damien soubesse que não deveria invadir a privacidade de Phillip daquela forma, ele não conseguiu se controlar, então escolheu a carta mais antiga  - que, para ser sincero, tinha uma caligrafia um pouco rabiscada e alguns erros de escrita, daqueles que Damien ignorou, reconhecendo a data - ela era de 1995, algum tempo antes de Phillip se mudar para South Park</p><p>A escrita era sobre uma garota chamada Estella, que provavelmente era um pouco mais velha do que ele, era loira, rica, egocêntrica e uma cadela completamente desagradável!</p><p>Foi escrito sobre como ele estava conseguindo se inturmar um pouco e tentando sair com ela, até mesmo a parte na qual ela bateu na cabeça dele com uma tora de madeira e quebrou o pescoço de - exatamente contado e um pouco detalhadamente relatado na carta - 25 coelhos.</p><p>Encontrar uma carta sobre ela não foi uma grande surpresa para Damien, Phillip já tinha contado a ele sobre ela e disse que ela tinha sido sua primeira e única namorada, então teria sido um tanto quanto estranho não encontrar nada sobre ela, mas ele não pensou que ela fosse uma pessoa tão amargurada.</p><p>Damien continuou se aventurando pelo universo aparentemente infinito de cartas - das quais eram cerca de 37, ele não havia exatamente as contado num geral - Damien contou que cerca de 6 eram sobre essa garota Estella, cerca de 10 eram bem curtinhas, focadas em pessoas que  mudaram-se ou simplesmente passaram por South Park</p><p>A mais curta falava sobre uma garota chamada Rebecca-alguma-coisa-walds que era ensinada em casa antes de se mudar, aparentemente eles nunca sequer se olhavam, exceto por algumas trocas de material e dúvidas na aula, isso antes que algo com Kyle e ela acontecesse e ela beijasse Pip na festa da escola.</p><p>'Essa história é completamente ridícula! Por que diabos tudo de errado neste maldito buraco de terra tem a ver com Stan e os outros 3 idiotas? E no final a vagabunda até roubou o primeiro beijo dele!'  Damien não queria admitir para si mesmo o porquê, mas este último fato o incomodava muito e ele sabia o motivo.</p><p>E as outras 2 cartas também não eram exatamente cartas de amor, eram principalmente focadas no tempo que ele passou no hospital depois de se recuperar do incidente com Bárbara Streisand e sobre como ele teve que ir para a detenção e ter aulas extras para compensar isso.</p><p>Agora, quanto as outras cartas faltando, cerca de 19 eram todas sobre ele, Damien, listando em ordem seus gostos, esses sendo quanto aos seus filmes preferidos, doces, bandas, lugares, instrumentos, animais e até um rabisco sobre seu cachorro.</p><p>Mas é claro, não era apenas sobre os gostos de Damien, era também sobre o que Phillip amava e admirava nele, como seu 'cabelo fofo', sua maneira de dizer o que estava em sua mente sem se importar com o que os outros iriam pensar  dele, seu gosto de roupas que era um tanto diferente do de Phillip, e ele até admirava seu gosto musical - Damien também descobriu que Phillip começou a ouvir metal por causa dele -, e havia até pequenos poemas de amor lá! Quanto mais Damien lia, mais nervoso ele ficava.</p><p>'Escrever cartas de amor é tão clichê! Não acredito que ele chegou ao ponto de fazer isso para mim...'</p><p>Sabe; Damien sabia que Phillip era bi, ele só não imaginava que tinha uma queda por ele!</p><p>Bem, Phillip também não imaginava que fosse mútuo.</p><p>Quando Damien leu todos eles, ele percebeu que era por volta das 3 da manhã - um momento um pouco irônico, huh - e começou a colocar todos eles de volta em ordem, algo que ele não faria normalmente, mas o choque foi tão grande que Damien não conseguia pensar direito. 'Não deixe Phillip saber disso, ao menos ainda não.'</p><p>Depois de colocar todas as cartas de volta na caixinha de sapato e escondê-la onde ela estava, ele se deitou ao lado de Phillip e olhou para seu rosto, tentando dormir, embora seu batimento cardíaco fosse tão forte que ele sentiu como se todo o inferno pudesse ouvi-lo e estava zombando sobre o que ele tinha acabado de aprender naquela noite, esquecendo completamente que ele tinha escola amanhã.</p><p>Quando Damien acordou sentiu como se Deus estivesse zombando dele e de seus sentimentos</p><p>A primeira coisa que viu foi Phillip calmamente puxando-o pelo ombro e chamando-o para se vestir e arrastá-lo até a escola, o relógio marcava 6 da manhã, não era um problema, Damien não realmente precisava de dormir.</p><p>'O que devo fazer? Devo tentar falar com ele sobre esta noite?' Damien pensou, mas logo lembrou-se que não seria uma boa ideia, considerando que Phillip não gostava quando ele bagunçava seu quarto, e também porque ele não sabia o que dizer ou por onde começar.</p><p>'Olá Phillip, eu estava bagunçando o seu quarto como você me disse para não fazer e eu encontrei todas as suas cartas de amor, invadi sua privacidade as lendo e agora eu sei que você gosta de mim, eu gosto de você também! Gostaria de andar mãos dadas na escola hoje?' Não parecia uma boa idéia em qualquer ponto de vista.</p><p>Damien decidiu passar o dia em silêncio, pensando no que faria a respeito dessa nova informação que acabou de adquirir.</p><p>Phillip até chegou a perguntar várias vezes sobre o que aconteceu com ele ou se ele tinha feito algo errado, mas Damien o dispensou continuamente.</p><p>No final das aulas Damien decidiu ir para sua própria casa em vez da de Phillip, mas antes comprou um gravador de voz em uma lojinha no meio da cidade.</p><p>Quando estava em casa, certificou-se de que ninguém o incomodaria nas próximas horas.</p><p>No dia seguinte, quando Phillip acordou, viu uma caixinha de presente no final de sua cama, onde havia um pequeno papel escrito com a caligrafia impecável imediatamente reconhecida; 𝕯𝖆𝖒𝖎𝖊𝖓</p><p>Seu primeiro pensamento foi em torno da linha de 'Por que Damien me daria um presente?' mas antes que qualquer outra outro questionamento surgisse em sua mente, ele decidiu abri-lo.</p><p>Dentro dele havia uma margarida, do lado de um gravador de voz comum e uma pulseira com pedrinhas pretas, o que era algo muito estranho quando vindo de Damien.</p><p>Ele decidiu tocar a fita gravada, pensando que era mais uma música de Damien, o que também seria estranho, normalmente ele apenas aparecia em sua casa e cantava para ele pessoalmente.</p><p>"Umm, olá? Acho que está ligado, de qualquer maneira-</p><p>Olá Phillip, comprei isso apenas para gravar para você, então considere-se com sorte!</p><p>A razão pela qual comprei este gravador é para tentar me expressar melhor, como você me aconselhou.</p><p>Acho que devo tentar falar sobre o que me faz feliz, e é por isso que vou falar sobre você.. Acho que essa frase foi muito melosa, mas isso não importa agora.</p><p>Quando me mudei para esta cidade imunda, pensei que seria o mesmo de sempre; eu entro na escola, anuncio a chegada do meu pai, ninguém chega perto de mim e então quando ele termina o seu trabalho nós mudamos para outro lugar, neste ciclo interminável, era a única coisa que eu tinha certeza na minha existência pelo menos pelos meus décimo sexto aniversário, mas agora tenho quatorze anos e tenho certeza de outra coisa em particular;</p><p>E é que eu gosto de você. Assim como você também gosta de mim.</p><p>Eu sei que você me instruiu para não olhar as suas coisas, mas eu não pude evitar de fazer isso de qualquer maneira.</p><p>E agora vou te contar mais, eu fiquei extremamente intrigado quando você quis sentar-se comigo nas aulas, e até hoje eu ainda sinto muito por te machucar para entrar na festa do bundão e eu nunca faria isso de novo.</p><p>Eu quase não pude acreditar quando você disse que gostaria de ser meu amigo depois que eu literalmente te explodi e te usei como passagem para ser aceito naquela festa por menos de uma hora.</p><p>Bem, para ser verdadeiro, apenas o fato de que alguém gostaria que eu fosse seu amigo já era algo inesperado. E como você sabe, eu decidi ficar aqui e seguir meu acordo de ser seu amigo.</p><p>E nesses quatro anos que temos sido melhores amigos, eu não mudaria nada, na verdade, nada além de contar a você meus sentimentos mais cedo, mesmo que eu só os tenha notado ultimamente.</p><p>Para resumir, eu daria a você o mundo inteiro e até mesmo meu trono apenas para você estar do meu lado por toda a eternidade, então, Phillip Pirrup, você gostaria de sentar ao meu lado nas aulas hoje? Como parceiros, é claro.</p><p>Bem, se você está aceitando meus sentimentos e quer ter um relacionamento comigo, por favor, use a pulseira que eu dei a você, a minha é branca, elas combinam." E essas foram as últimas palavras antes de alguns segundos de silêncio e o gravador parar.</p><p>Phillip estava tremendo com o rosto queimando como o inferno e ele não podia deixar de usar um grande sorriso brilhante no rosto.</p><p>'Então é por isso que ele estava tão quieto esta manhã? Ele me amou de volta esse tempo todo?' Phillip estava tão feliz que não conseguia nem mesmo focar no fato de que Damien havia novamente ultrapassado seus limites e invadido sua privacidade.</p><p>Phillip, com as mãos trêmulas - e com o rosto doendo de tanto sorrir - pegou a pulseira, colocando-a em seu pulso, só então reconhecendo que tinha uma bolinha diferente com um pentagrama vermelho, e Damien teve a audácia de  chamá-lo de clichê!</p><p>Então, depois de olhar para as pulseiras por alguns segundos, ele finalmente pegou a margarida branca e olhou para ela.</p><p>'Eu não posso acreditar que ele se lembrou da minha flor favorita!' A cabeça dele estava girando e começando a doer.</p><p>Ele quase esqueceu o fato de que estava sentado em sua cama por quase uma hora, então é claro, ele estava atrasado para a escola por quase meia hora.</p><p>Então, recuperando um pouco de sua sanidade mental, ele se abaixou da cama e tomou um banho rápido, se vestiu com seu estilo usual e pegando uma torrada para comer no caminho - para a qual ele precisou de caminhar desde que ele perdeu o ônibus, sua sorte era que a cidade era extremamente pequena - e ele quase foi deixado de fora da classe, mas o professor estava um pouco assustado, considerando o olhar fixo de Damien em sua direção.</p><p>Ao mesmo tempo que Phillip estava extremamente ansioso para interagir com Damien, ele também não tinha ideia do que dizer, então eles ficaram quietos um do lado do outro enquanto fingiam estar prestando atenção nas aulas - mas havia apenas um monte de rabiscos mal feitos sobre eles no livro de Damien e algumas frases soltas com uma caligrafia um pouco <br/>trêmula no livro de Phillip -, e mesmo que eles não haviam trocado nenhum olhar, eles moveram suas cadeiras um pouco mais perto no meio da bagunça da aula, andaram de mãos dadas na troca de aulas e sentando mais perto  do que o normal na mesa do refeitório, o que atraiu alguns olhares, coisa que eles não se importavam.</p><p>No final da aula, eles caminharam juntos até o rio congelado em um dos cantos da cidade</p><p>"Como eu pude ver, você aceitou" Damien decidiu começar, orando para que ninguém os tivesse seguido ou os incomodaria naquele momento "Você quer ir em algum lugar em particular agora?"</p><p>"..Você gostaria de ir para minha casa assistir TV esta noite?" Damien acenou com a cabeça em silêncio e eles continuaram sua caminhada silenciosa em direção à casa de Phillip.</p><p>Quando finalmente entraram em na casa, eles se encontraram sentados no pequeno sofá, pensando no que fazer a seguir.</p><p>"Damien" Phillip chamou, e o oposto imediatamente virou sua cabeça com força, chegando ao ponto de estalar seu próprio pescoço, arrumando-se para encarar o rosto de Phillip, que também estava voltado para ele "Eu te amo.. e você realmente não precisa me dar o mundo ou me dar o seu  trono só para estar do seu lado, não importa o quão longe você esteja de mim ou quão diferentes nós sejamos, eu sempre estarei procurando uma maneira de estar perto de você, você não deveria ser o único deixar suas tarefas por mim."</p><p>Damien não pode evitar, mas se sentiu pessoalmente ofendido, que tipo de pessoa Phillip pensava que era?</p><p>Quase imediatamente, quando Phillip terminou de falar, Damien pegou suas mãos e entrelaçou seus dedos, juntos "Phillip, o fato de eu estar te dando minha coroa e a terra será sua não é só para eu ouvir que você me ama, é um reflexo do meu amor por você e não importa para mim se você não os quer, eu decidi que você deve estar unido a mim até o fim dos tempos e darei tudo que tenho para lembrar de você como eu sou completo apenas com o simples fato de que todos os dias a partir de agora vou acordar sabendo que você me ama de volta, eu estaria e vou estar sempre procurando uma maneira de você estar ao meu lado, e quando você não puder fazer isso eu irei ser aquele que me igualará a você. Só de saber que todas as escolhas que eu faço com o meu destino não importaram pois você continuará ao meu lado já me torna o ser mais feliz de todos os tempos, eu te amo e continuarei fazendo isso por toda a eternidade, e nossas pulseiras continuarão nos deixando certos disso."</p><p>Phillip estava quase começando a chorar, este dia poderia poderia facilmente ser classificado como o melhor de sua vida "O que você fez com as pulseiras?"</p><p>"Eu conectei nossas almas a eles, no momento em que você colocou a sua, sua alma se tornou conectada com a minha, assim como como minha alma está conectada a você, agora não importa se os tirarmos ou se você  morrer a pior morte de todas, estaremos conectados na vida e mesmo após a morte. Ou como eu disse, até o fim dos tempos." Agora Damien estava chorando também, os dois estavam tão felizes, eles poderiam ficar naquele sofá pequeno e velho pela eternidade e nenhum deles se importaria.</p><p>"Bem, acho que deviamos oficializar isso então!" E com isso, Phillip segurou com mais força as mãos de Damien e o beijou apaixonadamente.</p><p>Eu não acho que eles poderiam estar mais felizes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>